Holiday Time!
by Sweet Omega
Summary: *rated for some cussing* Some ideas me and my friends had about the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and some holidays! *4th of July Up!*
1. CHRISTMAS!

Starz- Hi everybody!!! How ya all doing?  
  
Yugi- Your in a good mood.  
  
Starz- Yeah. I had some friends over and they gave me this idea.  
  
Yami- And what idea is that?  
  
Starz-HOLIDAYS!  
  
Yugi- What about holidays?  
  
Yami- Holiday?  
  
Starz-For every bodies common knowledge the entire cast will be in theses. Staying together....yup. Oh, Tea bashing may occur.   
  
Yugi-*gulp*  
  
Yami- Holiday?  
  
Disclaimer- By the way I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me all you'll get is the 50 cents in my pocket.  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holiday's with a Yami!  
Chapter 1- Christmas!  
  
"So what is this list for again?" Yami asked.   
  
"I don't really understand the concept either." Yami Bakura said.   
  
"You write a list of things you want and leave it for Santa to find!" Mokuba answered.(A/N He's the only one I think that would still believe that.)  
  
"Why are we here Mokuba?" Kiaba asked from his corner.  
  
"Because you need a social life Big Brother."  
  
"Who's this "Santa" person?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"He's a guy that dresses in all red, has rosy cheeks, and a bowl full of jelly!!" Mokuba yelled. "And he gives me free stuff!"  
  
"He goes down people's chimney's and leaves present under the Christmas Tree." Yugi said as he hung a stocking. "He also put's stuff in your stockings."  
  
"Yeah and he has a sleigh pulled by magical flying reindeer." Bakura finished. "And carries a bag with full presents and flies around the world to give gifts to all the children."  
  
"So let me get this straight." Yami said. "Some fat guy flies around the world breaking into people's houses to give them gifts?"  
  
"Yeah if that's the way you wanna put it."  
  
"What an idiot!!!" Yami Bakura yelled. "He doesn't even steal anything!!!"   
  
"Well that's not the point, Yami." Bakura said.  
  
"Sounds a bit creepy to me." Yami said.  
  
"Done with me list!!!!"Mokuba yelled and handed it to Seto. As he did it rolled onto the ground and across the floor.  
  
"This it? There was more last year."Kiaba asked.  
  
"Yeah I tried to cut back this year."   
  
"Geeze this things longer than me lists for I don't know the past 10 years." Yugi said.  
  
"Yo Yugi!!! We're back!!!" Joey yelled as he Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai and Grandpa entered the shop.  
  
"We've got the groceries for dinner tonight." Grandpa said as he sat a bag down.  
  
"What's all the food for?" Yami asked.  
  
"Tonight's Christmas eve and every year we have a dinner."Yugi answered.  
  
"What kinda slop will you be feeding us?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"If you want slop go dig through the dumpster out back." Grandpa said "As for the rest of us we will be having roast beef, some turkey, cranberries, mashed potato's and gravy. Lots of other stuff." He said grinning.  
  
"R.....ight."  
  
"Any way let's get cooking!" Tea yelled.  
~1 hour later~  
  
"I'm stuffed!" Joey said  
  
"Well you did eat twice as much as anyone else." Yami pointed out.  
  
"Yeah you pig." Tristan said.  
  
"You are such an embarrassment Joey."Serenity commented.  
  
"I can't help it! I'm a growing boy!!!"   
  
"Yeah right Joey!" Mai said. "Anyway shall we continue the festivities?"  
  
"Like what?" Yami Bakura questioned. "All we have to do know is wait for that fatty to show up so I can get my stuff and catch him."  
  
"Didn't we tell you that he only brings things to GOOD people?"Yugi said  
  
"......DAMMIT!!!"  
  
"Let's start cleaning up ok?" Grandpa said.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bring me that plate please." Mai asked  
  
"But I don't wanna....."  
  
"Joey buddy." Tristan said pointing above Mai at some mistletoe hanging on the door frame.  
  
"OH!" Joey said as he jumped up to take his tray to Mai.  
  
"What is that?" Yami asked.  
  
"Mistletoe." Bakura said. "If you and a girl are under the mistletoe they are supposed to kiss." As he said that Mai and Joey kissed.....and kissed....and kissed.  
  
"Is it supposed to last that long?"  
  
"Get a room you two!" Yugi said.  
  
"Oh Yami." Tea said motioning him toward the mistletoe.  
  
"OH HELL NO!!" He said as ran and hid under the Christmas tree. Everyone burst out laughing at this.  
  
"Hmph." Tea said. "Oh, Kiaba..."  
  
"You come near me I'll kill you."  
  
"Errrrrr......."  
  
"Come on Mokuba we're leaving."  
  
"'Kay"  
  
"How about you Bakura?"  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
*sighs*  
  
"The rest of you are staying here right?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Yeah!" They answered.  
~Early the next morning~   
  
*Whoosh* *Bang* "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone woke with a start. (So everyone knows they were sleeping around the tree.)  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!!"Yami Bakura laughed. "I caught you!!!"  
  
"Yugi!!! Get me outta here!!!" Grandpa yelled. He was hanging form a net on the celing. "I was just gonna check to see if you were awake and the next thing I know is I hanging in this thing!  
"Oooooops...."Yami Bakura said.  
"Who are you kidding you probably thought that was hilarious."Bakura said  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I did."As Grandpa was helped down by Joey and Tristan.  
  
"OOOOOOOO..............PRESENTS!!!!!" Yugi yelled and dived under the tree.  
  
*sigh* "He's like this every year." Grandpa said.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Did you all enjoy the Christmas chappy?  
  
Yugi-Presents!!!!  
  
Yami-It wasn't that bad.....  
  
Starz- Pleeze, PLEEZE R&R and tell me what holiday I should do next! 


	2. Rabbits and No Dueling?

Starz- Hi everyone!!  
  
Yugi-Welcome back!  
  
Yami- Today we're doing Easter! *throughs script down* I CAN'T DO IT!!! I don't even know what Easter is!!!!  
  
Starz-It was worth a shot. *sigh*  
  
Yugi- Yeah it was....  
  
Starz- Anyway.....I'd like to dedicate this who Nuku needs to be cheered up.  
  
Yugi- Hope it all gets better soon!!!  
  
Starz- ..... YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!! *hugs Yugi*  
  
Yami- *sigh* She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Please don't sue because she's broke as of this moment.....  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holiday's with a Yami!  
Chapter 2-Rabbit's and No Dueling?  
  
^Outside Turtle Game Shop^  
"I'm giving up soda." Joey said. "What about you Yugi?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"What were giving up for lent." Tea said. "I'm giving up chocolate."  
  
"You need it honey." Mai said.  
  
"What was that!?!?!"  
  
"Nothing....Fatty."  
  
"WHY YOU!?!?"Tea lunged at Mai only to have Mai move away at the last second and fell flat on her face.  
  
"So Yug what are you giving up?"Tristan asked. Completely ignoring Tea's moan of pain.  
  
"I think I'm gonna give up candy."  
  
"But hikari you almost always eat some kind of candy."  
  
"Yeah that's why I'm giving it up."  
  
"So you give up something you like?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well, I'm not giving anything up."Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Well that was a given."Bakura said.  
  
"Me either."Yami agreed. (A/N OMG!! They agreed!!!)  
  
Suddenly a booming, but familiar, voice came bombing from the sky.  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"Oh, my God, it'd God!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"What in the hell?" Yami Bakura said.  
  
"You will both give up something you love." The voice demanded of the yam's.  
  
"I give up dueling!!!!" Yami yelled and dove behind Yugi. "I would never upset Ra on purpose."   
  
"I give up being evil!!!" Yami Bakura screamed and covered his head. "I need all the help from the gods I can get!"  
  
"This pleases me." the voice continued. "I will know if you break these promises...."  
  
A few moments passed then....  
  
"WHAT WAS I THINKING!?!?!?" both yami's exclaimed.  
  
"Well it's only for 40 days...." Yugi said attempting to soothe his yami.  
  
"40 days!?!?! Then what!?!?!"Yami Bakura yelled.  
  
"Well then there's Easter." Joey said.  
  
"What the hell is that?"Yami Bakura asked completely distressed.   
  
"That's the day the Easter bunny comes." Mokuba said as he walked up wit Kiaba.  
  
"The Easter what?"Yami asked.   
  
"Easter bunny!" Mokuba said again. "Hey brings a basket full of eggs and candy for you!"  
  
"A bunny with a basket full of eggs?" Yami asked "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!?!"  
  
" Yeah! First a fat guy breaks into your house and gives you gifts now a bunny brings you eggs and candy?"Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah!"Mokuba yelled.  
  
"Now what were the two of them yelling about a second ago?" Kiaba asked. "We heard them half a block away...."  
  
"God talked to us!!!!" Joey said. "It was cool. He demanded that they give up something they love so...."  
  
"My yami's giving up being evil." Bakura said.  
  
"And mine's decided not to duel for awhile." Yugi added.  
  
"Ah, that explains it."  
  
*sob* "Why!?!? Why did I say evil!?!?!"  
~20 days later~^Inside Game Shop^  
  
"....It's so quiet...." Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah I noticed it too." Yugi said.  
  
"No duels. Well good duels...." Kiaba said.   
  
"WHAT!?!?" Joey said who was the only person Kiaba had dueled in a little under a month.  
  
"You heard me, puppy boy."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a yell from out front.  
  
"What in the world?"Bakura said and started to head for the door before Yami Bakura charged in cussing in Egyptian.   
  
"I CAN'T DO MUCH MORE OF THIS!!!!"  
  
"More of what?"Joey asked.  
  
"This "nice" stuff!!! I wanted to kill that guy, or at least send him to the shadow realm but NO!!! I made a promise with a god!!!"  
  
"Well we're halfway there!" Tea said.  
  
"SHUT UP FATTY!!!!" he yelled and stomped over to the counter and slammed his head into it a few times.  
  
"R.....ight...."Bakura said. "As long as I don't have that headache tomorrow are have to listen to you complain about it."Yami walked in looking throughly depressed.  
  
"You ok there Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah....it's just I really, REALLY-" He started to say before Kiaba interrupted with-  
  
"I challenge you to a due!"  
  
"Kiaba you know he can't!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah but I think it's fun to screw with his head." Kiaba said.  
  
"I...." Yami started.  
  
"You'll what?" Kiaba asked.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"he screamed before he grabbed a near by 2x4 (OK I don't know where he got it just go with it) and chased Kiaba outta the game shop and down the street.  
  
"It's gonna be a long last 20 days...."Mai said.  
  
"Hey is it possible to catch this bunny?" Yami Bakura asked. "And would it be considered evil?"  
  
*sigh*  
~Easter Sunday~  
  
*yawn* Yami got slowly outta bed. Still not up to normal speeds because of the fact that he hadn't dueled in over a month. He walked down stairs and found candy wrappers all over the floor. "Yugi?" he asked cautiously. "You down here?"  
  
"HI YAMI!!! HAPPY EASTER!!!!" Yugi said bouncing out from behind a large basket.  
  
"Easter? You mean I can duel again!?!?!" Yami asked.  
  
"YUP!!!"  
  
"Hi Yugi! Happy Easter!" Joey said as he came in with the rest of the gang.   
  
"JOEY!!!"Yami yelled. "I challenge you to a duel!!!"  
  
"Ummmmm...I'd say yes but I don't have my deck with me....heh..." Yami fell over anime style and stayed down. Outside Yami Bakura could be seen chasing victims up and down the street.   
  
"He's wanted to that for awhile."Bakura said. "You should have seen the traps he set up in the yard for the Easter bunny."  
  
*snicker, snicker* Noises came from Mokuba and Kiaba as Yami Bakura came in.  
  
"Ah....I feel better." Yami Bakura said.   
  
"I still can't believe you two haven't figured it out yet!" Kiaba said. "And that neither of you broke your promises!"  
  
"What do you mean figure it out?" Yami said finally getting off the floor.  
  
"That booming voice was us!"Mokuba said. "You didn't recognize Kaiba's voice!!!"   
  
"It was you?!?!?!" Yami Bakura yelled. He looked over at Yami. "You first or me?"  
  
"You. You'll enjoy it more considering what you did with out...." An evil grin slid over Yami Bakura's face. In a flash he had Kiaba tied up and was dragging him out the door. While Yami picked up Mokuba and followed him out.   
  
"LET ME GO!!!" Kiaba yelled.  
  
"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!!!!"Mokuba screamed. The yami's ignored them and walked down the street.  
  
"Hey! After this let's go hunting for that rabbit!" Yami Bakura said happily.   
  
"Alright. I thought I saw posters saying he'd be at the mall. Then we duel. No soul's in the cards this time tough."  
  
"Deal."   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- There it beith done!!! ^_^  
  
Yugi- I fell sorry for Kiaba...should we go look for him?  
  
Starz- No he'll be fine. Anyway it's his own fault.  
  
Yugi- True!  
  
Starz- R&R PLEEZE!!!! 


	3. All Hollow’s Eve

Starz- Hi Guys!!  
  
Yugi- What holiday are we doing today?  
  
Yami- Yes what horror are you going to unleash on us now?  
  
Starz- I wasn't really sure until you said "horror".  
  
Yami- Uh-oh.....  
  
Yugi- Sooooo......What holiday are we doing?  
  
Starz- Halloween!!!  
  
Yugi- YAY!!!  
  
Yami- Why do I have a horrible feeling?  
  
Starz- Dunno.  
  
Yugi- She doesn't own anything but the idea.  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@Flash Back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Holiday's with a Yami!  
Chapter 3- All Hollow's Eve  
  
"Why are we digging thorough these costumes again?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Were getting our Halloween costumes ready for tomorrow." Yugi answered.  
  
"Halloween? Is that based All Hollow's Eve?"Yami asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what's the costume's for?"  
  
"You dress up and go door to door yelling for candy." Tea answered. "This year were going as a group."  
  
"The theme is our favorite cards."Tristan said..  
  
"You don't have to though." Joey said as he pulled out material for his Flame Swordsman costume. "Most people go as vampires and stuff."  
  
"Vampires? What are those?" Yami Bakura asked bewildered.   
  
"They are guys with really long teeth that suck blood." Mai said as she finished one of the wings for her Harpy Lady costume. "I think we've got a left over costume over there." She said pointing to the bin behind him. An evil smile spread across Yami Bakura's face.   
  
"I wanna be wanna those."   
  
"Kay. Your settled now help me finish mine."Bakura said holding up half of his Change of Heart costume.  
  
"What about Yami?" Yugi asked. "What are you gonna go as?"  
  
"I don't know. Seem's kinda disrespectful to me."   
  
"Awwww.... Come on Yami!" Joey said. "You hafta go with us!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan added. "Even Kaiba's going!"  
  
"Really? What's he going as?" Yami Bakura said after rummaging through the box looking for more thread.  
  
"No idea." Bakura said.  
  
"Well we'll find out tomorrow." Tea said.  
  
"It's getting kinda late." Mai said looking at her watch. "If we wanna be out al night tomorrow we better take these home and finish them."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Bakura said.  
  
"See ya'll tomorrow!" Joey yelled.  
~Next Evening~  
  
*Ding Dong* Yami Bakura slowly got off the couch. He hadn't planned on moving until that hikari of his forced him too. He yelled for Bakura to answer it but after a while, but he didn't answer. *thinking* Damn hikari were was he when I need him?? He opened the door and found himself face to face with three little children. Crap! His hikari had told him to do something now what was it?  
@Earlier That Evening@  
  
"YAMI!?!?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pay attention!!! Today is Halloween so while I'm gone answer the door. When they come give them some candy. My costume fell a part so I'm gonna go buy a new one. I'll be back by the time Yugi and the gang show up." As soon as he walked out the back door Yami Bakura ate the entire bowl and passed out on the couch.....  
@Back to the Present@  
  
"TRICK OR TREAT!!!" the small children yelled.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Trick or treat stupid." the one in the middle said.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." And slammed the door.  
  
"That jerk!!!" The littlest kid said. "Let's egg his house!!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
Yami Bakura slumped back onto the couch. *thinking* Little brats..... He lied there for a few moments before a *thunk thunk* noise could be heard against the side of the house.  
  
"What the hell?" he said and ran outside. The sight that greeted him was three boys throwing eggs at the side of the house. "WHY YOU!?!?!!"  
  
"RUN!!!!!" their leader yelled and took off down the street towards Yugi and the gang who had meet up with Bakura on his way home.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"Yami Bakura screamed. And was attempting to send them to the shadow realm when Bakura stepped in the way.  
  
"You can't get mad at them!!! You were the one that didn't give them any candy!!!!"Bakura yelled.  
  
"That's what they wanted? Why didn't they just say that?"  
  
*sigh*"I thought I explained this already....."Bakura said.  
  
"Let's get changed before Kiaba shows up." Tea said.  
  
"Yeah we should get going if we wanna get a lot of candy." Yugi said.   
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"All done!!!" Yugi said as he walked out of the bathroom all decked out in his Dark Magician costume. He walked into the living room full of other living cards. All except Yami Bakura who was dressed in his vampire outfit and Yami who was wearing a mask he saw in a shop window(think of it however you want). Mokuba came bouncing in dressed up like a girl, and followed by Kiaba wearing almost exactly what he wore everyday.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah really?" Tristan added.  
  
"I'm a sniper."  
  
"Really? So where's your gun at?" Mai asked.  
  
"I'm a gun less sniper. Leave me alone."  
  
"R.....ight."   
  
"Where is Bakura?" Yugi asked. "I'd like to get some candy."  
  
"Hikari what is keeping you!?!?!"Yami Bakura.  
  
"I AM NOT COMING OUT!!!!!"  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Come on out. We promise not to laugh."Yami Bakura said. The door slowly opened and showed Bakura wearing a "Windy" costume. (A/N its from cardcaptors if you don't know.)Let's just say Yami Bakura lies.....badly... When the laughter finally calmed enough for them to talk again Bakura calmly said...  
  
"Are you done now? Can we leave?"   
  
"Dude!! You're a frigging Clow card!!!" Joey said before cracking up again.   
  
"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Bakura said before picking up his bag. "I would like to get SOME candy tonight even if it means wearing this."  
^Out on the Street (Up town- better candy)^ ~30 minutes later~  
  
"Well so far you have done any thing bad Yami." Bakura said noting his yami's good behavior.   
  
"Well, Why wouldn't I be good this is kinda fun."  
  
" Really? Or are you hiding something horrible you just don't wanna tell us?" Yami asked.  
  
"Don't be silly." Tea said waving her hand. "If he had he would have done it already."  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi said bouncing up and down in front of the group.  
  
*whispering* "Did anyone see how much he ate?" Yami asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Wasn't paying attention."  
  
"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!" Kiaba sang.   
  
"I'm more worried about him." Joey added.  
  
"I don't want anymore candy right now...." Yami Bakura said. "I'd rather have something salty." As he said this a young kid was walking by. Yami Bakura grabbed him and bit down on his neck.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey!! This isn't working!!!" he yelled trying to use his fake fangs to suck the blood on this poor kids neck.  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"That looks like fun!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed another kid and did the same.  
  
"O.K. That's it!!!" Mokuba (of all people) "We are taking them home!!!!" And grabbed Kiaba before he grabbed another kid to imitate Yugi and Yami Bakura. "YOU!!!" he said pointing at Yami and Bakura. "Grab the one that belongs to you and lock them in your basement or something!!!" And stomped off down the street.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- OK I know that it took me forever to finish this chappy but he it's done!!! And its very long too!!!  
  
Yugi_*loud buzzing noise*  
  
Yami- What IS that??  
  
Starz-That Yugi. It's from all the sugar he has rushing through his veins.  
  
Yami-Is that healthy?  
  
Starz-I don't know just don't upset him. He'll go off.  
  
Yami- Go off?  
  
Yugi-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11*runs around in circles*  
  
Starz- I TOLD YOU!!!!!  
  
Yami- Ouch! He stepped on my foot.  
  
Starz-R&R Pleeze so I can get out of here!!!! 


	4. Valentine’s Day Massacre

Starz- I hope you all missed me!!  
  
Yami- Who would miss you?  
  
Starz- Owwww... That was harsh....  
  
Yugi- Yeah Yami. Do you WANT her to do something awful?  
  
Yami- Oh Right! I mean we missed you sooooo much!  
  
Starz- To late. You hurt my feelings. Anyway today were going to do St. Valentine's Day just for you Yami....^_^  
  
Yami-*gulp*  
  
Yugi- It's your own fault.....She doesn't own anything. Sorry.  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@Flash Back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Holiday's with a Yami!  
Chapter 4- Valentine's Day Massacre  
  
Yami Bakura felt sick. All day while his hikari was at school he had gone for a walk around town. And everywhere, EVERYWHERE, there were big red hearts and people showing public displays of affection....some of which in his opinion should be kept behind closed doors. It was nearing three 'o'clock he planned on inquire as to what was wrong with these people.....As he thought that he noticed Bakura and the rest of those weirdos walking down the street. There was something about the look in Tea's eyes that scared him but he couldn't figure out why.....  
  
"Oh, there you are." Bakura said noticing him.  
  
"Hello Tomb Robber." Yami said mockingly before noticing the look on Yami Bakura's face. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm questioning the sanity of the people in this town..."  
  
"Why?" Mai asked.  
  
"Just look around. There are hearts and people kissing all over....it's creepy...."   
  
Yami looked around. "HEY!!!! Your right!!!!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Yami calm down." Yugi said. "It's cause it's Valentine's Day."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Valentine's Day." Tea said. "A day devoted to romance.....*sigh*" She said staring at Yami with that creepy look. Yami Bakura realized what that look was now.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Yami Bakura laughed hysterically.  
  
"What?" Tea asked. "It's the truth!"  
  
"I'm not laughing about that!!!" He said between fits of laughter.   
  
"Then what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah yami." Bakura said. "Let us in on the joke."  
  
"It's just...*snicker*....that you like....*snicker some more* the pharaoh!!!" And he burst out laughing again.  
  
"SHE WHAT!?!?!" Yami yelled as everyone else burst into laughter.  
  
*blush* was Tea's response until "Yami Bakura you jerk!!!!" and she proceeded to hit him with her book bag. While she did that Yami hid behind Yugi and Joey.   
  
"Please tell me this is a side affect of this holiday!" Yami whispered.   
  
"Well, she could have been shot be cupid." Kiaba said from behind Tea..  
  
"Yeek!!!"   
  
"Did you say 'shot'?"Yami Bakura said and jumped up off the ground.  
  
"Yeah." Kiaba said. "By Cupid."  
  
"Who is this 'Cupid' and how can I get hired by him?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"This is gonna be a weird one to explain..." Joey said.  
  
"Well tells us already!!!" Yami exclaimed. "So I can KILL him for this crime against the gods...."  
  
"I'll do it." Mai said. "Cupid is a baby angel that goes around shooting people with love arrows so the first person of the opposite sex they see they fall madly in love with. Or that's how the legend goes...."  
  
".....A BABY ANGEL GOES AROUND SHOOTING PEOPLE????" Yami yelled.  
  
"Yup." Bakura answered.  
  
" YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!!!!" Yami ended.  
  
"I'll show you shooting...." Yami Bakura said. He grabbed a pointy stick off the ground and threw it at a passing little girl (about 5 years old).  
  
"Owwwww!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"YAMI!!!!" Bakura yelled and went to help her up.   
  
"You je..... cutie!!!!" she said spotting Yami Bakura.  
  
"Wha?!?" Yami Bakura said as the little girl latched onto his leg.  
  
"I think she likes you." Mai said.  
  
"What was your first clue." Yami Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
"I think cupid heard your request." Kiaba said with a smug look on his face.   
  
"You were mean to me." the little girl said looking up at Yami Bakura, "Now you're my boyfriend! My name is Eve."  
  
"GODS WHY DO YOU CURSE ME!!!!" Yami Bakura screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Your silly." Eve said giggling.  
  
"That's not the only thing he is he is also an idiot." Bakura said. As he said that a group of Kiaba fan girls snuck up behind Kiaba.  
  
"Yeah that he is..." Kiaba said as the group of Kiaba fan girls grabbed him and ran off.  
  
"O......................K." Yami said as he turn to face a kissy face Tea. "AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" And ran down the street.  
  
"Yami WAIT!!!" Tea screamed and chased him down.  
  
"I better go help Yami....See you guys tomorrow at school." Yugi said and walked after his screaming yami.  
  
"Were going." Joey and Mai said. "Valentine's Day dinner." they said and walked away.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!!!!" the lump on Yami Bakura's leg said.   
  
"Eve!!! Eve there you are!!!" A worried young mother yelled and grabbed the girl off of Yami Bakura's leg. "Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter!!"  
  
"It was nothing....." Bakura said.  
  
"Thank you!" she said and took Eve's hand.  
  
"Bye, Bye boyfriend!!!!" Eve yelled.  
  
"Thank you RA!!!!" Yami Bakura yelled as they rounded the corner.  
  
"Let's go home." Bakura said.   
  
"Good idea." They started walking toward home. Half way there a group of Bakura fan girls   
  
"LOOK THERE THEY ARE!!!!" the leader screamed.   
  
"Uh-oh..." Bakura said.  
  
"OH HELL NO!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS ALREADY TODAY!!!" Yami Bakura yelled. A huge flash went off and a loud explosion could be heard throughout Domino City.   
~Next Day~  
  
"....and it is believed that the explosion down town was caused by a pipe breaking under the street. No one was killed but many were injured. And now unto our top story tonight...."Yami Bakura laughed maniacally. Bakura just sighed and said. "I CANNOT believe you did that...."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- *laughs manicacally*  
  
Yami- You know she can be really scary when she wants to....  
  
Yugi- Yeah. Yeah she can.  
  
Yami- R&R Pleeze so things don't get bad around here..... 


	5. Leprechauns and Pinches

Starz- *imitates guy from "Simpsons"* Hi everybody!  
  
Yugi & Yami- Hi Starzpen!  
  
Starz- ^_^  
  
Yami- Did we pass the horrible test so you won't write this chapter?  
  
Starz-.....No.  
  
Yugi- Awwwwwwww...........  
  
Starz- Today was a request, St. Patrick's Day!!  
  
Yugi- NO!  
  
Starz- Yes. Last time was a hard time on Yami Bakura and Yami. Now it's your turn!  
  
Yugi- *sniff*  
  
Yami- Don't worry hikari I'll protect you!  
  
Starz- MHA-HA!!  
  
Yugi- She dosen't own anything! Sorry!  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@Flash Back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Holiday's with a Yami!  
Chapter 5- Leprechauns and Pinches  
  
^Inside Turtle Game Shop^  
"Yami, you should really be wearing something green...." Yugi said trying to persuade Yami to wear something, ANYTHING, green. He himself was decked out in the color.  
  
"Yugi you know I look horrid in green." Yami replied and walked out the door. "Now let's go before were late."  
  
*sigh* "Fine but it's your own fault.  
^Street^  
  
As Yami walked out the door he was nearly blinded by all the green. It was everywhere. In shop windows, people and even the trees! Oh, those were always green weren't they? Well, you get the idea.....  
  
"Yo Yug! Yami!" A familiar voice cried out from a familiar blonde. He was closely followed by the rest of the gang and all of them were wearing something green.  
  
"Woah! Yami were's your green?!?" Bakura asked.  
  
"He wouldn't wear it." Yugi answered. "He straight up refused."  
  
"HA! I can't believe they got you to wear it!" Yami said laughing as he spotted Yami Bakura sulking in the back.  
  
"Shut up pharaoh." he answered. "Do you even know WHY we're all wearing green?"  
  
"No can't say I do." Yami replied.  
  
"It's St. Patrick's Day." Tea said smiling. "And if your not wearing anything green we have the right to pinch you." she said and reached over and pinched Yami's butt.  
  
"YIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami screamed and jumped behind Joey and Tristan. "BACK OFF BITCH!!!" he said.   
  
"Aw come on Yami I won't bite.....hard." She said.  
  
"O HELL NO!!!" and grabbed Joey's famous green coat. "HA! Now I'm wearing green!! Leave me alone!!!"  
  
"Having trouble there Yami?" Kiaba (I know I've been spelling his name wrong! I didn't even realize! Sorry!)asked walking up with Mokuba.  
  
"Top 'o' the morning to ye!!!" Mokuba said happily.  
  
"Are you ok?" Yami Bakura asked. "Or did you hit your head and now believe your someone else?"   
  
"It's an Irish saying!" Mokuba retorted. "You know St. Patrick's Day? Irish guy who ride Ireland of snakes? Home of the Blarney Stone? And the Little people?"   
  
"Mokuba. Your starting to get a bit hysterical." Kiaba said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Oh, sorry." About this time a two drunk guys had been kicked outta of a bar down the street a were walking toward the gang.   
  
"Hey George...?" one of the men said slurring.  
  
"Yeah Bill?" the other responded just a slurred.  
  
"Is that....*hiccup* a leprechaun?" referring to Yugi, Bill asked.  
  
"By God....I think it is."   
  
"Let's get him!" and the two started to run towards Yugi.  
  
"Yeah well....." Yugi started.  
  
"Give me your pot 'o' gold!!!" George screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi yelled and ran down the street.  
  
"HIKARI!!!!" Yami yelled and chased after him in a attempt to help.  
  
"YAMI WAIT!!!" Tea screeched and chased after.  
  
"Stay away you bitch!!!" Yami yelled and ran faster.  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."   
  
"....Any body wanna go get a green beer?" Mai asked.  
  
"HELL YEAH!!"the rest of the group answered and headed for the pub down the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Starz- *laughs at idea of Yugi being mistaken for a leprechaun*  
  
Yugi- That wasn't nice...  
  
Yami- You're are evil....pure evil....  
  
Starz- I know! R&R PLEEZE!!!! Oh, I'm Christian and I don't know much about other religious holidays ( I mean I know OF them I just don't know HOW they are celebrated.) So if you have a request for a holiday like that e-mail me (Animefan61550@aol.com) about how they are celebrated and I'll write them as soon as I can! ^_^ 


	6. FIRE!

Statz-HI!  
  
Yugi- Never, NEVER EVER do that agian!!!  
  
Starz- Do what?  
  
Yugi- Make me a leprechaun that get's chased around be drunken men!!!  
  
Starz- 'Kay. Done and done.  
  
Yami- It was that easy?  
  
Starz- Yup. Today was a request. The 4th of July!!!  
  
Yami- The what?  
  
Yugi- Oh Boy.....  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@Flash Back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Holiday's with a Yami!  
Chapter 6- FIRE!!!!  
"Where are we going!?!?!" Yami Bakura yelled from the backseat. "It's getting dark, I'm hot and I wanna go home!!!"  
  
"By the gods you complain a lot....." Yami said from across the seat. "But I agree I'd like to know where we're going."  
  
Joey, who was seating between the two answered. "We're going to the park."  
  
"Why?" Yami Bakura asked still not happy about being there.  
  
"It's a mating ritual....." Tea said from the front seat looking over her shoulder giving Yami 'that look'.  
  
"AAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Yami screamed. " LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi yelled from in between Grandpa and Tea. "SHE'S LYING!!!!"  
  
"Oh.....ok."   
  
"Then what is the REAL reason we're going?" Yami Bakura asked again.  
  
"It's the 4th of July." Bakura said from his seat in the far back of the van.  
  
"By the gods! Not another of your holidays! Let me guess we all go out into the forest and chase some fat guy around so he'll give us presents!" Yami Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"Or better yet...." Yami added. "Bunnies with chocolate eggs!"   
  
"No nothing like that." Joey said.  
  
"Really....?" Yami asked disbelievingly.   
  
"This is one you'll like yami." Bakura said. "It's to celebrate our independence form England."  
  
"Hey you know what?" Joey interrupted suddenly. "You kinda sound like your from England!!!"  
  
"I AM NOT!!!" Bakura said.  
  
"Anyway," Yugi continued. " we go to the park and light of fireworks as a form of celebration."  
  
"Fireworks?" Yami asked confused.  
  
"They are things we light on fire that shoot up into the sky and explode into beautiful colors." Tristan said.  
  
"Now this is my kinda holiday!!!" Yami Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"We're here!" Grandpa said. "Tristan grab those fireworks would you?"   
  
"Sure!" He answered and they piled outta the car.  
  
"So when do we get to play with the fire?" Yami Bakura asked excitedly.  
  
"Well its not dark enough for the show but you can play with some sparklers and firecrackers." Grandpa answered.  
  
"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!" Yami Bakura yelled happily as Bakura lit a sparkler for him. "Woah." he said looking at the lit firework. "THIS IS SO COOL!!!!" And started running around in circles around the group.  
  
"He's a bit hyper isn't he?" Kaiba asked after walking up to the group from his limo. Yami Bakura was almost immediately joined by a happily screaming Mokuba.   
  
"I wanna try one!" Yami yelled see how mush fun Yami Bakura and Mokuba were having. He picked up a firecracker an lit it. "Hey this thing's not working......" he said holding it in his hand.  
  
"And then.....Yami!" Yugi yelled in mid sentence see what he had done.  
  
"Hikari this ones a defect."  
  
"Throw it!" Joey yelled at him.  
  
"What?" he asked completely confused.  
  
*insert small explosion nosie here* "OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Yami yelled as Yami Bakura fell over laughing.  
  
"I told you to throw it." Joey said as Grandpa inspected the wound.  
  
"It dosen't look to bad might have a burn mark for a few days though..." he said deep in thought.  
  
"I don't think I'll have it that long....." Yami commented and as he said that the burn vanished from his hand.  
  
"How did you do that?" Mai asked completely amazed.  
  
"All Millennium Items can heal their spirits." Yami said.  
  
"Yup." Yami Bakura added. "Hey what's this one?" he said picking up a Roman Candle from the bag of sparklers and firecrackers.   
  
"That yami would be a Roman Candle." Bakura answered. "When you lit it fire balls shoot out of it. And for that reason right there you will give it to me." As he finished saying this he looked over at Yami Bakura and so him lighting it.   
  
"WHEEEEEE!!!!" He yelled and fired it at Tea who burst into blue flames.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Tea screamed and ran in circles before stopping, dropping and rolling. Then the fireworks show started, with everyone ignoring Tea, and 'ooooooo'ed and 'awwwww'ed except for Tea who was face down on the ground smoking (Smoking? At her age? *tsk, tsk* I know that was stupid but I had too.)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Starz- I like fire! ^_^  
  
Yami- I'm sure you do.....  
  
Yugi- You are really mean to Tea you know that?  
  
Starz- Yes. Yes I do. Anyway I'd like to say this chappy was inspired by my friend Kazumi.  
  
Kazumi- (from no where) Fire is good..... R&R PLEEZE!!!! 


	7. Yup

Starz- HI!!!  
  
Yami- Great.  
  
Yugi- Ah come on. I'm sure it won't be that bad.  
  
Starz- Don't worry. Anyway, this chappy wasn't a request it came from my brain and wanted to write it so here it is!  
  
Yugi- What holiday is it?  
  
Starz- You'll see!  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@Flash Back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Holiday's with a Yami!  
Chapter 7- .....Yup.  
"So why aren't you in school today?" Yami asked.  
  
"It's Labor Day!"Joey asked.  
  
"Labor Day?"  
  
"Yup. It's a day they give us off so we can take a break from working!" Yugi answered.  
  
"So no work or school?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Nope." Bakura answered.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
".....Yup. It's Labor Day." Yugi said. "Now all of you get outta my house!!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Star- *laughs loudly*  
  
Yugi- Right.......  
  
Yami- I like this holiday!  
  
Yugi- R&R PLEEZE!!! 


	8. FOOD!

Starz- I guess the last chappy didn't go over well..... Oh well I liked it!!!  
  
Yami- That holiday was thoroughly enjoyable!  
  
Yugi- I was bored....  
  
Starz- Don't worry I don't plan on doing that again!  
  
Yami- Great.....  
  
Starz- ^_^  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
@Flash Back@  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Holiday's with a Yami!  
Chapter 8- FOOD!!!  
  
Yami woke to the smell of food. Wonderful food! He climbed outta his bed in the corner of Yugi's room and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Yami! Welcome back to the land of the living. Ah, No offense." Grandpa said greeting Yami as he noticed the look of hunger and the bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. "Hungry?"  
  
"What is that wonderful smell?" Yami asked hovering near the stove as Yugi pulled out the a turkey.  
  
"This, Yami, would be a turkey." Yugi answered setting it down on top of the stove. Yami reached out to grab a piece only to have Grandpa smack it away.   
  
"No eating till everyone is here." he said.  
  
"Awwwwww...... But I'm hungry now...."  
  
"Well it's your own fault for not getting up for breakfast, or lunch." Yugi said.  
  
"Point taken." Yami answered.   
  
*Ding, Dong*  
  
"That would be them!" Yugi said happily and ran to the answer the door.  
  
"So what's the reason for all the food?" Yami asked still trying to seal some food.   
  
"Stop that." Grandpa said pulling can of cranberries down from the shelf. "It's Thanksgiving. The day the pilgrims and the Indians had a great dinner to celebrate their peace with each other." (I guess that sounds about right.)   
  
"Oh.....I didn't understand a word of that..."  
  
"Don't worry pharaoh." Yami Bakura said entering the kitchen and easily snatching a finger full of mashed potatoes before anyone could stop him.  
  
"HEY GRAMPS!" Joey called from the dining room(I'm not sure if they have one just go with it.). "WHEN'S THE FOOD GONNA BE READY!?!?!"  
  
*sigh* "In a second Joey!"   
  
^Dining Room^  
  
"So there's no fire for this holiday?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"No." Bakura answered. Yami Bakura looked crestfallen.  
  
"Awwww......" he said looking sadly on as Grandpa and Yugi started bringing in the food.  
  
"What about fat men bearing presents?" Yami asked. "Or bunnies with eggs? Or baby angels?"  
  
"Nope." Seto said.  
  
"But...." Tea started.  
  
"NO! DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Yami screamed and hid under the table. Then reached up and grabbed a turkey leg.  
  
~1 hour later~   
  
"Ahh.... I'm stuffed." Yugi said.   
  
"Me too." Seto said.   
  
"Agreed." Yami said.  
  
"Trust me pharaoh you don't need to be any fatter." Yami Bakura said.   
  
" WHAT WAS THAT!?!?" Yami yelled at him.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Can't we have one peaceful meal?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Doesn't look that way."Mai answered as Yami let a handful of mashed potatoes fly at Yami Bakura, but he ducked so it hit Tea.  
  
"HA! It worked out for me even if I didn't hit you!"  
  
"Why you!?!?" Yami Bakura yelled. "You tried to hit me!!!" and grabbed some cranberries and threw them at Yami. The food fight that took place was huge. There was food everywhere. Those who weren't involved had retreated to different rooms. Yami stood on one side of the room Yami Bakura on the other.   
  
"NOW YOU DIE!!!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"AFTER YOU!!!" Yami Bakura screamed.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!!!!" Grandpa yelled and walked back into the room. "If you two are so intent on fighting do outside. But first you are gonna clean up this mess."  
  
"But....." Yami started.  
  
"I'm not gonna do anything." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"NOW!!!!" he yelled at the two of them.   
  
"Yes sir."Yami said.  
  
"Of course." Yami Bakura.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Starz- How was that?  
  
Yugi- They trashed our house and now Grandpa is trusting them to clean it up?  
  
Starz-What can I say? He's not very smart.  
  
Yami- *grumbling* I can't believe he mad us do that....  
  
Starz- I could've made it worse.  
  
Yugi- R&R PLEEZE! 


End file.
